Hell's Children
Hell's Children is the name of a biker gang that was started back in 1964 by Dutch Stiglitz. It was used to smuggle weapons and drugs into America and were hired hand for the Mafia as well, Usually working for Paulie Soprano and making lots of money to finance their operations. Criminals and prisoners usually make up much of this gang and if anyone starts anything with them, the wrath of the Hell's Children with fall upon them. 'Reign of the T-Virus' In 1998 after the destruction of Raccoon City, the T-Virus spread like wild fire and the Hell's Children were fighting off Zombies whenever they could to either defend themselves or to blow off steam. These guys were also known to steal, rape and recruit as well in order to strengthen their numbers. By 2009, these guys were giving the Umbrella Corporation hell and they would do anything they wanted to do to the Umbrella Soldiers they captured. 'Hell's Children of 2037' In the year 2037, the Hell's Children is a neutral group who hates both the New World Alliance and the Umbrella Corporation. 'Weapons' The Hell's Children are always packing heat and wether it is old or new, it doesn't matter to them what they use. 'Pistols, Revolvers & SMGs' *Beretta 92 *Beretta 92F Custom 'Samurai Edge' *Beretta M1934 *Beretta M1935 *Beretta M1951 *Beretta 93R *Beretta 93R Auto 9 *Beretta Cheetah *Browning Hi-Power *Colt M1911 *Colt 1903 *Colt 1851 Navy *Colt Single Action Army *Colt Python *Colt Official Police *Colt Anaconda *Smith & Wesson Model 29 *Smith & Wesson Model 500 *Smith & Wesson Model 460 *Heckler & Koch USP *Heckler & Koch USP MATCH *Heckler & Koch UMP *Heckler & Koch MP5 *Heckler & Koch MP7 *Heckler & Koch P7 *Heckler & Koch VP70 *TMP/MP9 *MP40 *MP18 *MP99 *Glock 17 *Glock Pistol *Walther PP *Walther P22 *Walther P38 *Walther P99 *Desert Eagle *AMT Auto Mag .44 *FN Five-Seven *FN P90 *FN FNP *Mauser HSc *Mauser C96 *Madsen M-50 *Nambu Pistol *Thompson Submachine Gun *Sterling Submachine Gun *Sten Mk.2 *TDI Vector *Vektor SP1 *Uzi *MAC-10 *PPSH-41 *Tokarev TT-33 *P08 Luger *Makarov PM 'Assault, Battle & Sniper Rifles' *Colt M-16 *M4 *Browning Automatic Rifle *STG-44 *STG-45 *STG-99 *STG-173u *Haenel MKb-42 *Walther MKb-42 *AK-47 *AK-74 *AKMSU *VZ. 58 *Adler-Jager AP-74 *AR-15 *AR-18 *Heckler & Koch G36 *Heckler & Koch G3 *M14 *Ruger Mini-14 *FN CAL *FN FAL *Kar98k *Mosin Nagant 1891 *Gewehr 43 *FG-42 *Enfield L85 *FAMAS *Steyr AUG *IMI Tavor TAR-21 *IMI Galil *Adaptive Combat Rifle *FN F2000 *FN SCAR *M-41A Pulse Rifle *Folsom M5A2 *SR-37 *SR-25 *M8A1 *XM8 *M1903 Springfield *M1 Garand *HIW VSK *Stoner 63 *M1A1 Carbine *Savage Model 99 *Winchester Model 1873 *Winchester Model 1892 *Winchester 1892 "Mare's Leg" 'Shotguns & Machine Guns' *Ithaca 37 *Mossberg 500 *Mossberg 590 *Mossberg 930 *Remington 870 *Remington 1100 *Remington 1740 *Remington 700 *Winchester Model 1887 *Winchester Model 1897 *Browning M2 *Browning M1917 *Browning M1919A4 *MG-34 *MG-42 *M-60 *M-249 *M-240 *Dillon/Aero M-134 Minigun 'Gallery' Hell's Children.jpg|The Hell's Children & Army Category:Biker Gangs Category:Organizations Category:Factions Category:Mr.Secord